MechaartBuilder583
MechaartBuilder583 is a robotic clone of PixelartBuilder583, having been constructed by Lucow Fozerrit and programmed to be allied with him and to be enemies with Microsoft Sam and Co.. He serves Lucow as a helpful "tough-guy" andriod who accepts any commands from him to help stop Sam and his friends from crippling Lucow's cause. He was the "masterpiece" that Lucow described earlier in Season 3 of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft. When engaged in battle, he uses high-tech weaponry on his enemies, which includes his signature ability, the Double Laser Cannon. He is able to grow in size when commanded by Lucow. He is mainly implemented as a superweapon used to destroy The ROFL World and its civilians and military soldiers. Events After construction by Lucow Fozerrit in Season 3 Episode 17 of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft, Lucow proposes a mission in which he and Mechaart gain slaves by kidnapping the friends of Sam and Pixelart and (almost) killing Sam and Pixelart. First, Mechaart targets Pixelart with Charger-like strength, and then goes for Sam next. After a short minute, Sam and Pixel's friends weep, fearing that they died. Lucow and Mechaart round up Scotty, Anna, CK43, and TheClassyScrub, and Mechaart locks them into a slave van that drives back to Lucow's castle. In Season 3 Episode 19, he has been commanded by Lucow to grow gigantic and eliminate Sam and Co. with his strength and weapons. During the battle, he sends along Zombie Pigmen to assist him. Sam and Co.'s weapons don't place a scratch on him, however. When he charges his Double Laser Cannon, Pixelart intervenes and mercilessly chucks snowballs at his mouth, thus disintegrating the robot in a large explosion. Season 6 After Lucow Fozerrit broke out of prison, he rebuilt Mechaart, which is a mark two creation with upgrades and enhanced artificial powers. Along with him, Lucow activated Robogen and TheClassyDroid, which were already created but never activated during his and Mechaart's previous encounters. Upon activation, Lucow ordered Mechaart to steal the Super Crystal from Microsoft Sam and PixelartBuilder583. When the gang entered Purpur Town, they were getting ready to fight against Robogen and TheClassyDroid, backed up by an army of Nnackers. After a few minutes of fighting, Mechaart arrives and chases after Sam. However, he was held back by Pixelart, which prompted him to send him flying with a bloody black eye from one punch. Afterwards, some of the gang fled to see what was going on at the other side of Purpur Town. Unfortunately, Substance Overseers Thunder, Water, and Ice were captured and kidnapped by Robogen and TheClassyDroid while Mechaart successfully stole the Super Crystal from Sam, after getting knocked out by Nnackers. When Mechaart handed the Super Crystal over to Lucow, the Substance Overseers' powers were drained by it. When Lucow found the body of Agent GL, he along with Dalton and Mechaart used the Super Crystal to resurrect him. After Lucow gave GL orders of responsibility in his castle, he, Dalton, and Mechaart went on a journey to bring the rest of the dead bodies as Mechaart calculates.Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Superweapons Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Class-3 AI Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Members of Lucow Fozerrit's Army Category:Clones Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters created by PixelartBuilder583